


Strange Circumstances

by ElpisGalaxy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Backwarder, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, gabenath, is subtly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElpisGalaxy/pseuds/ElpisGalaxy
Summary: After Gabriel and Adrien got to London for the weekend, Nathalie thinks that it'll finally be a relaxing time to catch up on things, however she ends up being very wrong.





	Strange Circumstances

When Nathalie heard about the latest akumatization, she was initially surprised since she had been given the option to work from her apartment since Adrien and Gabriel would be out of town at a personal event. She initially enjoyed it. While her apartment felt sparse and kind of empty due to her not being in it much, she did enjoy the peace and quiet it offered initially and for the first time in a while, Nathalie completely relaxed. The cough and weakness after her use of the peacock miraculous still lingered and had made work a lot harder. While her boss was patient and wanted her to recover, Nathalie was afraid she never fully would. Luckily, she didn’t feel like she would lose her job anytime soon. She knew too much for Gabriel to fire her easily and she would not be an easy woman to replace.  
However as she sat at her kitchen table eating a light lunch, a strange thumping noise came from outside. She raced to the window. As she peered through the glass, she came face to face with the strangest thing yet. Well not exactly face to face as whatever it was halfway across the city.  
Is it another akuma victim? she thought to herself. No it can’t be. Although when Nathalie stopped to think about it, it only made too much sense. Gabriel was a desperate man and even when he promised to take breaks, it never seemed to last more than a week tops. Still, she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. She got her phone out and dialed it where it went straight to voice mail. She sighed with frustration and tried Adrien, but his phone seemed to be turned off entirely. With nothing left to do, Nathalie decided to go back to work and hoped that the latest akuma didn’t destroy her apartment building.

 

“World renowned fashion designer Gabriel Agreste stops the train for unexpected health emergency. More info at 4.” Nathalie had been trying to nap, she had barely gotten any work done but that one news segment in particular seemed to wake her right up. With the more she thought about it, the more her anger and exasperation grew. It was already bad enough to akumatize people from his house, but faking a health emergency and stopping a train just to send an akuma out was very extreme and also appeared very suspicious. As soon as he and Adrien got back from London, she would be having a talk with him about what he did and the risks of it.

 

“London was great!” Adrien seemed very excited when they came back a couple of days later. “A lot ended up happening there. But I need to get to school and give this gift to Marinette.” Nathalie eyed the white and green bag that clearly came from a pharmacy suspiciously.  
“Just what did you get her Adrien?”  
“Constipation capsules. To be honest, her request seemed to be kind of weird but I figured I’d do what I could to help her.” He grinned sheepishly. 

Nathalie had no idea what she was expecting to hear, but constipation capsules was definitely not it.

“I’m not really sure that’s the best gift to get someone but you know Marinette better than I do.”

“The note she handed me seemed to be a prescription for someone named Mr. Chan who I’m guessing was her grandfather so I figured I’d do my best to help her especially since she seemed to be so earnest and nervous about it. I did get her a souvenir as well since I was in town so there is something for her.”

“That’s good at least. Is there anything else you need before school?”

“I don’t think so. Although I did get some constipation capsules for father as well. After the incident on the train where he spent more than an hour in the bathroom, I figured he may need them, but I didn’t bother to give them to him since he was in such a good mood on the trip.”

“I’ll see that they get to him if he needs them again. I’m sure your father will appreciate the effort.”

“Thanks Nathalie you’re the best!” With that, Adrien turned around and left to go to the car driven by his bodyguard.

“Constipation capsules of all things,” Nathalie smiled to herself. Her smile quickly faded as she realized her time to confront Gabriel was approaching fast. Although if he was in a good mood, it may not be so bad. Although why he was in a good mood after a failed akumatization puzzled her the most.

 

“So let me get this straight sir, the person you akumatized knew the guardian. The same guardian of the miraculous and the same person that can translate the book?”

“That’s right Nathalie, we are so close now I can almost smell it. With the knowledge of the guardian, I can unlock the secrets of the miraculous and make my most cherished wish come true!”

“That’s good sir, I do want to talk to you about something though. Thanks to your stint on the train, Adrien seems to think you have serious health problems and got you some constipation capsules. And to be honest sir, stopping the train and akumatizing someone from the bathroom was very risky. Someone could’ve stumbled on you or overheard you as Hawkmoth and then everything would be over. You’d never be able to bring Emilie back, Adrien would hate you and you’d have no freedom for a long time.”

“But I was so close though Nathalie, with each of my akumatizatiolns, I get closer and closer to my goal. It’s going to happen soon. The day I possess both miraculous’ is the day that I can make everything right again.”  
It was at this moment that she had no hope of reasoning with him in this state. While she didn’t like seeing the people around her being akumatized, she didn’t know how to make it better other than to enable him. As soon as he got his wish, everything would go back to normal. But as she thought more about it, did she really want everything to go back to normal now? As unstable as things were, she liked what she did have. Her face reddening slightly, Nathalie went back to work, putting those forbidden thoughts behind her. The only thing that mattered right now was getting what needed to be done for today. She would deal with the future when it came and not rush into it headlong with no idea what she was doing. She was someone with a plan and a plan she would be making.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea thanks to the end of the Backwarder episode and I wanted to get it finished before Stormy Weather 2 aired. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
